1966
Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: en República Centroafricana el coronel Jean-Bédel Bokassa derroca al presidente David Dacko. Se suspende la Constitución y los derechos civiles. *2 de enero: en EE. UU., los empleados del transporte público en Nueva York realizan una huelga (que terminará el 13 de enero). *3 de enero: en Cuba, se lleva a cabo la Conferencia Tricontinental en La Habana (con más de 500 delegados). Finalizará el 15 de enero. *3 de enero: primera prueba de LSD en el Fillmore (San Francisco). *4 de enero: en Alto Volta (ahora Burkina Faso) el militar Aboubacar Sangoulé Lamizana derroca al primer presidente Maurice Yaméogo. *4 al 10 de enero: en URSS, los primeros ministros de India y Pakistán se encuentran en Tashkent (Uzbekistán). *4 de enero: en Francia, un incendio debido a una pérdida de gas en la refinería de petróleo de Feyzin (cerca de Lyon) deja 84 heridos y 18 muertos (11 de ellos bomberos). *5 de enero: en Francia, reelección del gobierno de Georges Pompidou, derrota de Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. *6 de enero: Vicente Soto obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La zancada. *7 de enero: en Francia se crean los IUT (Institutos Universitarios de Tecnología). *10 de enero: en la URSS terminan exitosamente las negociaciones de paz entre Pakistán e India. *10 de enero: en Francia, el periódico L'Express publica la historia de Georges Figon, quien participó del secuestro de Mehdi Ben Barka (El 18 de enero la policía francesa anunciará que Figon se suicidó antes de ser arrestado). *11 de enero: en Lagos (Rhodesia) (Zimbabue) comienza una conferencia acerca de la situación nacional. *11 de enero: en India muere el primer ministro Lal Bahadur Shastri. *12 de enero: el presidente de EE. UU., Lyndon Johnson, declara que los soldados estadounidenses deben quedarse en Vietnam del Sur hasta que termine la agresión comunista. *13 de enero: dos islas del archipiélago de Juan Fernández (Chile) reciben nuevos nombres: Robinson Crusoe (antes llamada Más a Tierra) y Alejandro Selkirk (antes Más Afuera). *13 de enero: Robert C. Weaver es el primer hombre de raza negra, o afroamericano, que accede al gabinete gubernamental de EE. UU., en la Secretaría de Desarrollo Urbano. *15 de enero: en Nigeria los militares toman el poder de manera violenta. *15 de enero: el Gobierno soviético de Moscú anuncia la muerte de Sergei Korolev, ingeniero jefe del Programa Espacial soviético. *17 de enero: en España colisionan dos aviones estadounidenses (un B-52 Stratofortress y un KC-135 Stratotanker). Caen cuatro bombas atómicas de 70 kilotones, en el mar, tres en las cercanías de Palomares y otra en las proximidades de Almería. *17 de enero: en Nigeria se contrarresta el golpe de estado de dos días atrás. *17 de enero: en EE. UU., Carl Brashear, el primer buzo estadounidense de piel negra, sufre un accidente en una misión de rutina, que obliga a amputarle la pierna. *17 de enero: en EE. UU., Simon and Garfunkel publican su segundo álbum, Los sonidos del silencio. *18 de enero: en Vietnam del Sur aterrizan cerca de 8000 soldados estadounidenses (en total ya hay 190.000 efectivos). *19 de enero: en India, Indira Gandhi (hija de Jawaharlal Nehru) es elegida primera ministra (asumirá el 24 de enero). *19 de enero: en Australia renuncia el primer ministro Robert Menzies. *20 de enero: en Hungría, el pueblo realiza demostraciones contra los altos precios de los alimentos. *21 de enero: en Italia, el primer ministro Aldo Moro renuncia debido a la lucha de poder dentro de su partido. *22 de enero: el gobierno nigeriano anuncia que el ex primer ministro Abubakar Tafawa Balewa fue asesinado durante el golpe del 15. *22 de enero: en Sudán se funda el grupo musulmán disidente Frolinat, comenzando la Guerra Civil Chadiana. *26 de enero: en Australia, Harold Holt se convierte en primer ministro. *26 de enero: en Australia, tres niños desaparecen yendo a Glenelg Beach, en Australia del Sur, y no son vistos nunca más. *27 de enero: el gobierno británico le promete a EE. UU. que sus tropas en Malasia se quedarán sólo hasta que haya condiciones más pacíficas en la región. *29 de enero: en EE. UU. se estrena la primera de 608 presentaciones de la obra Sweet Charity en el Palace Theatre de Nueva York. *30 de enero: en Luxemburgo se firma el Compromiso de Luxemburgo, para la utilización del método mayoritario de unanimidad en la CEE. *31 de enero: el gobierno británico rompe las relaciones comerciales con Rhodesia. *Enero: en EE. UU. entra en servicio el primer avión espía Lockheed SR-71. Febrero *1 de febrero: Alemania Occidental solicita unos 2600 prisioneros políticos de Alemania Oriental. *1 de febrero: El presidente estadounidense Johnson exige al Congreso una concesión de 2.469 millones de dólares (para ayuda económica) y 917 millones más (para ayuda militar) a diversos países tercermundistas. *2 de febrero: en Francia, Jean Lecanuet crea el Centro Democrático. *3 de febrero: en la URSS, la nave espacial Luna 9 realiza el primer alunizaje controlado asistido con cohetes sobre la Luna. *4 de febrero: en Japón un avión de pasajeros japonés cae sobre la bahía de Tokio: 133 muertos. *5 de febrero: el gobierno de EE. UU. confirma la venta de carros de combate del tipo Patton a Israel. *5 de febrero: en las violentas manifestaciones antiestadounidenses celebradas frente a la embajada de EE. UU. en Madrid, los manifestantes piden la evacuación de las bases militares en España. *6 de febrero: en Cuba, Fidel Castro critica a China por difundir propaganda antisoviética entre los soldados cubanos. *6 de febrero: en Costa Rica vence en las elecciones generales el candidato derechista José Joaquín Trejos. *7 de febrero: El ministro de Información y Turismo español, Manuel Fraga, se baña en la playa de Palomares (Almería), ante el temor popular a la radiactividad de una bomba H estadounidense pérdida en el mar tras un accidente áereo. *9 de febrero: fuerzas militares dominicanas ametrallan una manifestación estudiantil que exigía la salida de las tropas de ocupación de EE. UU. Mueren 12 estudiantes. *10 de febrero: los escritores soviéticos Yuli Daniel y Andrei Sinyavsky son sentenciados a cinco y siete años de cárcel, respectivamente, por sus escritos contra el gobierno. *10 de febrero: La Real Academia Española de la Lengua acepta nuevos vocablos, tales como alunizar, audiovisual e historicismo. *11 de febrero: en Bélgica renuncia el gobierno. *14 de febrero: en Australia se inaugura el dólar australiano a dos dólares por libra esterlina, o diez chelines por dólar. *15 de febrero: Con fines turísticos y sin carácter recíproco, España concede a los alemanes la entrada en el país sin necesidad de pasaporte, aunque sí con carné de identidad. *19 de febrero: en Reino Unido renuncia el ministro naval Christopher Mayohew. *20 de febrero: el gobierno soviético niega la ciudadanía a Valeri Tarsis, escritor y traductor soviético. *21 de febrero: El general De Gaulle anuncia que la flota francesa del Mediterráneo quedará desligada del mando de la OTAN y que no se almacenarán armas atómicas estadounidenses en las bases francesas. *22 de febrero: en la India, el gobierno declara 7 de los 16 estados de la Unión como zonas de hambruna. *22 de febrero: El primer ministro ugandés Milton Obote asume plenos poderes. *23 de febrero: en Siria, un golpe miliar reemplaza el gobierno anterior por un régimen Ba'ath. *24 de febrero: en Ghana, mientras el presidente Kwame Nkrumah se encuentra en el extranjero, el general Ankrah toma el poder mediante un golpe militar. *26 de febrero: en Jakarta se declara el toque de queda. *28 de febrero: en EE. UU., los astronautas Charles Bassett y Elliott See mueren en un accidente de aviación en St. Louis (Minnesota). Marzo *1 de marzo: la sonda espacial Venera 3 choca contra Venus, siendo la primera nave espacial en tocar la superficie de otro planeta. *1 de marzo: en Siria, el partido Baath toma el poder. *1 de marzo: Sucre (Colombia) se convierte en departamento. *1 de marzo: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar Cosmos 111, que fracasó en su objetivo de realizar un alunizaje suave. *2 de marzo: el ex presidente de Ghana, Kwame Nkrumah, llega a Guinea, donde se le da asilo político. *4 de marzo: en una entrevista en el periódico Evening Standard (EE. UU.), John Lennon comenta: “Ahora somos más populares que Jesús”, lo que dispara una controversia en todo el país. *5 de marzo: en Brasil se revela un descomunal robo de materiales nucleares. *7 de marzo: en Francia, Charles de Gaulle le pide al presidente estadounidense Lyndon Johnson negociaciones acerca del estado de los equipos de la OTÁN en Francia (Francia se retira del comando integral de la OTAN). *8 de marzo: en Indonesia, se realizan manifestaciones populares en el ministerio del Exterior. *8 de marzo: la policía de EE. UU. encarcela a Ronald Kray (uno de los mellizos Kray) por asesinar a su gángster rival George Cornell. *8 de marzo: Australia anuncia que aumentará significativamente el número de soldados en Vietnam. *8 de marzo: una bomba del IRA destruye el Pilar de Nelson en Dublín. *10 de marzo: en Países Bajos, la princesa heredera Beatriz de Holanda se casa con el alemán Claus von Amsberg. Hay algunas manifestaciones populares en contra, debido a la nacionalidad del próximo príncipe consorte. *11 de marzo: en Indonesia, el presidente Sukarno da todo el poder ejecutivo al general Suharto. *11 de marzo: en Francia, el presidente Charles De Gaulle declara que las tropas francesas se saldrán de la OTAN y que todas las bases y cuarteles de la OTAN en Francia tendrán que cerrar en el plazo de un año. *12 de marzo: en la Convención de las Instituciones Republicanas, François Mitterrand propone la creación de un contra-gobierno (shadow cabinet). En mayo hará pública la composición de su contragobierno. *16 de marzo: la nave Gemini 8 se acopla en el espacio con el satélite Agena. *17 de marzo: en Indonesia se realizan más demostraciones anticomunistas. *17 de marzo: en España, el submarino Alvin encuentra una de las bombas de hidrógeno estadounidenses perdidas en el mar Mediterráneo. *19 de marzo: en EE. UU., los Texas Western Miners derrotan a los Kentucky Wildcats con cinco jugadores negros, pisoteando la discriminación racial en el reclutamiento de deportistas. *22 de marzo: Mobutu Sese Seko confisca el poder legislativo en el Congo. *23 de marzo: en Ciudad del Vaticano, se encuentran el papa Pablo VI y Arthur Michael Ramsey (Arzobispo de Canterbury). Se trata del primer encuentro oficial en 400 años entre la iglesia católica y la anglicana. *26 de marzo: en EE. UU. se realizan multitudinarias manifestaciones populares contra la Guerra de Vietnam. *27 de marzo: en Vietnam del Sur, 20 000 budistas marchan contra las políticas del gobierno militar proestadounidense. *28 de marzo: Indira Gandhi visita Washington. *29 de marzo: en URSS, la conferencia 23ª del Partido Comunista. Leonid Brezhnev exige que las tropas estadounidenses abandonen Vietnam y anuncia que las relaciones chino-soviéticas no son satisfactorias. *31 de marzo: en Reino Unido, gana las elecciones generales el partido laborista (bajo Harold Wilson). *31 de marzo: la Unión Soviética lanza el Luna 10, que más tarde se volverá la primera sonda espacial en entrar en órbita alrededor de la Luna. Abril *2 de abril: en Indonesia: el ejército exige la entrada en las Naciones Unidas. *4 de abril: la nave soviética Luna 10 entra en órbita alrededor de la Luna. *7 de abril: en Palomares (Almería) se recupera la bomba H caída tres meses antes de un avión estadounidense. *7 de abril: en España, entra en vigor la nueva Ley de Prensa e Imprenta (que liberalizó la información), promovida por el ministro Manuel Fraga. *7 de abril: en Dakar, se celebra en el Primer Festival Mundial del Arte Negro. *7 de abril: el gobierno británico le pide al Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas la autoridad para usar la fuerza para detener al barco carguero que viola el embargo de petróleo contra Rhodesia. La autoridad le será dada el 10 de abril. *8 de abril: en Vietnam del Sur los budistas protestan contra el hecho de que el nuevo gobierno pro-estadounidense no ha fijado una fecha para las elecciones libres. *9 de abril: Barry Butler, capitán del Norwich City Football Club, muere en un accidente automovilístico. *10 de abril: celebración de la Pascua católica. *12 de abril: en Beverly Hills (California), Jan Berry (de Jan & Dean), sufre un daño cerebral en un serio accidente automovilístico. *14 de abril: en Vietnam del Sur, el gobierno promete elecciones libres para antes de 5 meses. *15 de abril: en Egipto se descubre una conspiración contra Nasser. *18 de abril: en China, el gobierno de Mao declara que suspenderá toda ayuda económica a Indonesia. *21 de abril: en un hospital de Houston (Texas) se instalan por primera vez en el mundo un corazón artificial (en Marcel DeRudder). *21 de abril: en Reino Unido por primera vez se televisa la apertura del parlamento. *26 de abril: en Tashkent (Uzbekistán), ocurre un terremoto. *27 de abril: en Ciudad del Vaticano se encuentran el papa Pablo VI y el premier soviético Andrei Gromyko. Es el primer encuentro entre los líderes de la Iglesia católica y la Unión Soviética. *28 de abril: en Rhodesia, fuerzas de seguridad matan en combate a siete soldados de ZANLA. Comienza la rebelión Zanu. *29 de abril: en Vietnam, el número de soldados estadounidenses en el país suma un total de 250 000. *30 de abril: en Reino Unido comienza un servicio regular de hovercraft sobre el Canal de la Mancha (remplazado en 2000 por el Túnel del Canal). *30 de abril (según otros el 6 de junio): en San Francisco (California), Anton Szandor LaVey crea la Iglesia de Satán. *En abril, Michel Foucault publica Les mots et les choses (Las palabras y las cosas). Mayo *1 de mayo: inundaciones en las costas de Finlandia. *1 de mayo: en EE. UU. sucede el primer evento de la Sociedad para el Anacronismo Creativo. *3 de mayo: desde un barco anclado en aguas internacionales ante las costas sureñas de Inglaterra, Swinging Radio England y Britain Radio comienzan a difundir en AM con una potencia de 100 000 W. *4 de mayo: la empresa italiana Fiat firma un contrato con la Unión Soviética para construir una fábrica de autos en ese país. *6 de mayo: en Reino Unido, cadena perpetua para la pareja de Ian Brady (1938-) y Myra Hindley (1942-2002), los asesinos de los casos Moor. *12 de mayo: en la ONU, los miembros africanos del Consejo de Seguridad piden que el ejército británico bloquee Rhodesia. *12 de mayo: en St. Louis (Misuri) se abre el estadio Busch Memorial Stadium. *12 de mayo: en China, Radio Pekín declara que aviones estadounidenses derribaron un avión chino sobre Yunnan. Al día siguiente EE. UU. niega el hecho. *14 de mayo: en Chipre, los gobiernos de Turquía y Grecia comienzan las negociaciones acerca de la situación de la isla. *15 de mayo: en Indonesia, el gobierno pide a su par malayo comenzar negociaciones de paz. *15 de mayo: en Vietnam del Sur, el ejército sitia Da Nang. *15 de mayo: ante la Casa Blanca (Wáshington DC) se reúnen miles de manifestantes pacifistas y luego caminan hasta el monumento de George Washington. *16 de mayo: en Reino Unido se realiza una huelga de marinos (durará dos meses). *16 de mayo: en EE. UU., los Beach Boys lanzan su álbum Pet Sounds, de peculiar belleza por sus armonías vocales. Un disco muy dolido y personal compuesto por el talentoso líder de la banda, Brian Wilson. *24 de mayo: en Uganda, el ejército arresta al rey Mutesa II de Buganda y ocupa su palacio. *24 de mayo: en Nigeria, el gobierno prohíbe toda actividad política en el país (hasta el 17 de enero de 1969). *25 de mayo: lanzamiento de la nave Explorer 32. *25 de mayo: en San Luis (Misuri), el vicepresidente Hubert Humphrey y el secretario del Interior Stewart Udall dedican el arco Gateway Arch como parte del monumento Jefferson National Expansion Memorial. *26 de mayo: Guyana se independiza de Reino Unido (aunque sigue formando parte de la Comunidad Británica). *28 de mayo: en Cuba, Fidel Castro anuncia una ley marcial debido a un posible ataque estadounidense. *28 de mayo: los gobiernos de Indonesia y Malasia declaran resuelta la Confrontación Indonesia. Se firmará un tratado el 11 de agosto. *31 de mayo: Filipinas reforma sus relaciones diplomáticas con Malasia. Junio *2 de junio: Irlanda reelige al presidente Eamon de Valera. *2 de junio: el Surveyor 1 aluniza en el océano Procellarum de la Luna, convirtiéndose en la primera nave espacial en aterrizar suavemente en otro mundo. *2 de junio: el gobierno de Zaire ejecuta a cuatro ex ministros por sospechar que conspiraban para matar a Mobutu Sese Seko. *3 de junio: en República Dominicana, Joaquín Balaguer es elegido presidente. *5 de junio: el astronauta Eugene A. Cernan completa la segunda caminata espacial estadounidense (que duró 2 horas y 7 minutos) en la misión Gemini 9A. *6 de junio: en EE. UU., James Meredith —activista por los derechos civiles de los negros— es asesinado a balazos mientras cruzaba el estado de Misisipi a pie. *13 de junio: en EE. UU.: en el marco del caso Miranda contra Arizona, la Corte Suprema libera al delincuente Miranda porque la policía no le informó acerca de sus derechos antes de detenerlo. Desde entonces al hecho de informar se le llama mirandizar). *14 de junio: en Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Pablo VI anuncia la abolición del Índex Librorum Prohibitorum (el índice de libros prohibidos) luego del concilio Vaticano II. *17 de junio: en Francia, huelga del personal de Air France. *18 de junio: en EE. UU. renuncia el jefe de la CIA William F. Raborn. Su sucesor es Richard Helms. *20 de junio-1 de julio: el presidente francés Charles de Gaulle visita la URSS. *21 de junio: en Australia, el líder de la oposición Arthur Calwell es herido de bala durante una reunión política en Mosman (Sydney). *22 de junio: en Francia, se firma la reforma Fouchet de la enseñanza superior. *28 de junio: en Argentina, una junta militar derroca al presidente argentino Arturo Umberto Illia y pone como presidente de facto al general Juan Carlos Onganía. *29 de junio: en Vietnam del Norte, aviones estadounidense bombardean civiles en las ciudades de Hanoi y Haiphong. *29 de junio: en Reino Unido termina la huelga de marineros, organizada por el Sindicato Nacional de Marinos. *29 de junio: en Francia, la iglesia Notre-Dame du Raincy, monumento emblemático de la architectura moderna, construida en 1922-1923 por los hermanos Gustave y Auguste Perret, es nombrada monumento histórico. *30 de junio: en Francia, De Gaulle formalmente abandona la OTÁN. *Junio: en EE. UU., Frank Zappa y su grupo The Mothers of Invention aparecen en el panorama musical con su primer disco Freak Out! (álbum doble), que revoluciona la música con sus sonidos extraños, la estructura de las canciones, la extravagante instrumentación y su aversión por la psicodelia imperante. Julio *1 de julio: en República Dominicana, Joaquín Balaguer asume como presidente. *2 de julio: Francia hace estallar su primera bomba atómica en el atolón de Mururoa, el océano Pacífico. *3 de julio: en Bolivia, René Barrientos es elegido presidente. *4 de julio: en Vietnam del Norte declara una movilización general. *4 de julio: en EE. UU., el presidente Lyndon B. Johnson firma la ley de Libertad de Información, que entra en efecto desde 1967. *6 de julio: en Malawi se vuelve república (En 1964 se independizó de Reino Unido). *7 de julio: en Vietnam del Norte finaliza la conferencia del Pacto de Varsovia con la promesa de apoyar al país. *12 de julio: Indira Gandhi visita Moscú. *12 de julio: en Zambia amenaza abandonar la Comunidad Británica debido a las aperturas del Reino Unido hacia Rhodesia. *12 de julio: en EE. UU., el teniente mayor W. H. Whalen es arrestado por espionaje. *14 de julio: en Siria, aviones israelíes y sirios luchan sobre la zona del río Jordán. *14 de julio: en Chicago (Illinois, EE. UU.) Richard Speck asesina a ocho estudiantes de enfermería en sus dormitorios. *14 de julio: en Reino Unido, Gwynfor Evans se vuelve miembro del Parlamento por Carmarthen, el primer Plaid Cymru del país. *16 de julio: el primer ministro británico Harold Wilson llega a Moscú para comenzar las negociaciones de paz acerca de la guerra de Vietnam. El gobierno soviético refuta sus propuestas. *17 de julio: sale al aire en la televisión japonesa Ultraman. *18 de julio: la nave espacial Gemini 10 (con los astronautas Michael Collins y John W. Young) entra en órbita terrestre, alcanzando el récord mundial de altitud, de 800 km. *18 de julio: en Cleveland (Ohio, EE. UU.) comienzan las Hough Riots, las primeras manifestaciones de violencia masiva racial en esta ciudad. *19 de julio: en Países Bajos el gobierno declara persona non grata al cónsul chino Liu en-Tsiu, debido a la muerte de un ingeniero chino en circunstancias poco claras; se rumorea que fue secuestrado y detenido en la oficina del cónsul. *22 de julio: en China, el gobierno declara persona non grata al cónsul neerlandés G. J. Jongejans, pero no lo deja salir del país hasta que el grupo de ingenieros chinos haya abandonado los Países Bajos. *23 de julio: en República Democrática del Congo, tropas katangas en Stanleyville se rebelan en apoyo del ministro exiliado Moise Tschombe. El motín dura varias semanas. *24 de julio: el secretario general de la ONU, U Thant, visita Moscú. *26 de julio: en Reino Unido, Lord Gardiner presenta la Declaración Práctica en la Casa de los Lores, declarando que la Casa no está obligada a seguir sus propios precedentes. *28 de julio: EE. UU. anuncia que el avión espía Lockheed U-2 desapareció sobre Cuba. *29 de julio: en Argentina, el ejército invade las universidades de Buenos Aires y apalea a los profesores, acusándolos de comunistas (Noche de los bastones largos). Comienza un éxodo (en algunos casos, definitivo) de intelectuales argentinos al exterior. *29 de julio: en Nigeria, el ejército se rebela y ejecuta a su líder, el general Aguiyi-Ironsi. *30 de julio: en Reino Unido, en el estadio de Wembley el equipo británico derrota al de Alemania Occidental por 4 a 2 y gana la Copa Mundial. Agosto *1 a 10 de agosto (según otros el 18 de abril o el 16 de mayo): el Partido Comunista Chino (de Mao Zedong) declara oficialmente comenzada la sangrienta Revolución “Cultural”. *1 de agosto: en Nigeria, el general Yakubu Gowon derroca al presidente constitucional. *1 de agosto: en EE. UU., el francotirador Charles Whitman mata a 13 estudiantes desde el edificio principal de la Universidad de Texas en Austin. *2 de agosto: el gobierno español prohíbe vuelos de la fuerza aérea británica sobre territorio nacional. *5 de agosto (según otros, el 8): el grupo británico The Beatles lanzan su álbum Revólver.http://www.popmatters.com/music/reviews/b/beatles-revolvermft.shtml. *5 de agosto: en Chicago (EE. UU.), Martin Luther King Jr. es herido en la cabeza por una piedra lanzada por una enardecida multitud de blancos, durante una marcha por los derechos de los negros. *6 de agosto: en EE. UU. cae el vuelo 250 de Braniff Airlines en Falls City (Nebraska) Mueren todos las 42 personas a bordo. *6 de agosto: en Bolivia asume René Barrientos como presidente. *6 de agosto: en Lisboa (Portugal) se inaugura el puente sobre el río Tajo. *7 de agosto: en Lansing (Míchigan, EE. UU.) se desatan motines raciales. *10 de agosto: la NASA lanza el Lunar Orbiter 1, la primera nave estadounidense en orbitar otro mundo. *10 de agosto: la corte de Alemania Oriental sentencia a cadena perpetua a Günter Laudahn por espiar para EE. UU. *11 de agosto: en Chicago (EE. UU.) el grupo británico The Beatles realiza una conferencia de prensa. John Lennon pide disculpas por su frase “somos más populares que Jesús”, diciendo: “No quise decirlo como una pésima cosa antirreligiosa”. *12 de agosto: en la masacre de Braybrook Street (en Londres, Reino Unido), Harry Roberts, John Duddy y Jack Witney balean a tres policías de civil. Más tarde recibirán cadena perpetua. *13 de agosto: en Turquía un terremoto deja 2394 muertos y 10 000 heridos. *15 de agosto: tropas sirias e israelíes luchan durante tres horas en el lago Genesaret. *15 de agosto: en EE. UU. se deja de publicar el periódico New York Herald Tribune. *16 de agosto: el Comité de Actividades Anti-Estadounidenses comienza las investigaciones contra civiles que han ayudado al Viet Cong (en el marco de la guerra de Vietnam), con el intento de generar legislación que ilegalice esas actividades. Manifestantes anti-guerra interrumpen el encuentro, y 50 son arrestados. *17 de agosto: en Kuwait comienzan las negociaciones entre Arabia Saudita y la República Árabe Unida para detener la guerra en Yemen. *18 de agosto: en Vietnam del Norte, la Compañía D, del Sexto Batallón del Regimiento Real Australiano encuentra y derrota a una fuerza del Vietcong que se estima cuatro veces mayor, en la batalla de Long Tan en la provincia Phuoc Tuy. *19 de agosto: en Turquía, un terremoto en el Oriente del país destruye varias ciudades. *21 de agosto: en Egipto, siete hombres son sentenciados a muerte debido a la agitación contra Nasser. *22 de agosto: en EE. UU. se crea el Comité Organizador de los Trabajadores Agrícolas (UFWOC), que será el predecesor de los Trabajadores Agrícolas Unidos (UFW). *26 de agosto: en Somalilandia Francesa se realizan motines y manifestaciones populares. *29 de agosto: en el Candlestick Park de San Francisco (California), The Beatles tocan su último concierto. *30 de agosto: Francia ofrece la independencia a los líderes de Somalilandia. *31 de agosto: Vietnam: discurso en Phnom Penh del presidente francés Charles de Gaulle. Septiembre *11 de septiembre: el secretario general de la ONU, U Thant, declara que no buscará la reelección debido a que fallaron los esfuerzos de la ONU para evitar la guerra de Vietnam. *6 de septiembre: en Ciudad del Cabo (Sudáfrica), el racista primer ministro Hendrik Verwoerd, considerado el “arquitecto del apartheid”, es asesinado a puñaladas por Dimitri Tsafendas durante un encuentro parlamentario. *7 de septiembre: en EE. UU. sale al aire el último episodio de la serie El show de Dick Van Dyke (el primero había salido en octubre de 1961). *8 de septiembre (según otros, el 22): en EE. UU. sale al aire “La trampa humana”, el primer episodio de la serie de ciencia ficción Star Trek. *9 de septiembre: la OTÁN decide mudar los cuarteles de SHAPE a Bélgica. *12-15 de septiembre: los astronautas estadounidenses del Gemini 11, Richard Gordon y Charles Conrad, se acoplan en el espacio con un vehículo Agena. *13 de septiembre: en Sudáfrica, Balthazar Johannes Vorster es elegido el nuevo primer ministro. *13 de septiembre: en China, la agencia TASS reporta choques entre miembros del Partido Comunista Chino y la Guardia Roja. *16 de septiembre: en Vietnam del Sur, Thich Tri Quang comienza una huelga de hambre de cien días. *16 de septiembre: EE. UU.: se inaugura el Metropolitan Opera en el Lincoln Center de Nueva York con el estreno mundial de la ópera Antony and Cleopatra de Samuel Barber. *18 de septiembre: EE. UU.: Valerie Percy, la hija de 21 años del senador Charles H. Percy, es acuchillada y aporreada hasta morir en la mansión de la familia en la costa norte de Chicago. *19 de septiembre: en Reino Unido, Scotland Yard arresta a Ronald Edwards como sospechoso en el gran robo del tren. *30 de septiembre: Botswana (entonces Bechuanalandia) se independiza de Reino Unido (aunque sigue formando parte de la Comunidad Británica). *30 de septiembre a 1 de octubre (medianoche): Alemania: Baldur von Schirach y Albert Speer son liberados de la prisión Spandau. Octubre *3 de octubre: Túnez corta relaciones diplomáticas con la República Árabe Unida. *4 de octubre: Basutolandia se independiza de Sudáfrica y adopta el nombre de Lesoto. *4 de octubre: Israel solicita la membresía externa a la Comunidad Económica Europea. *5 de octubre: en la UNESCO se firma la recomendación respecto al estatus de los maestros. Este evento se celebra ahora como el Día Mundial del Maestro. *7 de octubre: el gobierno soviético declara que todos los estudiantes chinos deben abandonar el país antes del fin de octubre. *11 de octubre: Francia y la URSS firman un tratado acerca de la cooperación en investigación nuclear. *14 de octubre: en Montreal (Canadá) se inaugura el metro. *15 de octubre: en EE. UU., el presidente Lyndon B. Johnson funda el Departamento de Transporte. *17 de octubre: Lesoto y Botswana aceptan unirse a las Naciones Unidas. *17 de octubre: Lima (capital del Perú) es sacudida por un devastador terremoto que alcanzó los 7.2 grados en la escala de Richter. *21 de octubre: en Gales del Sur sucede el desastre Aberfan. *22 de octubre: de la cárcel de Wormwood Scrubs (Reino Unido) escapa el espía británico George Blake. En el futuro será visto en Moscú. *22 de octubre: España exige que el Reino Unido interrumpa los vuelos militares hacia Gibraltar; al siguiente día el gobierno británico se niega. *23 de octubre: en China, Liu Shaoqi realiza su primera autocrítica pública. *24 de octubre: en Manila (Filipinas) comienzan las negociaciones acerca de la guerra de Vietnam. *25 de octubre: en Jakarta, una corte militar condena a muerte a Subandrio (ex ministro del exterior). *25 de octubre: en España, el gobierno cierra la frontera de Gibraltar contra el tráfico no peatonal. *26 de octubre: la OTAN muda su cuartel general desde París a Bruselas. *27 de octubre: ONU toma Namibia de Sudáfrica. *29 de octubre: en Accra (Ghana) el gobierno secuestra a la delegación de Guinea que se dirigía a un encuentro (en Etiopía) de la Organización para la Unidad Africana. Noviembre *2 de noviembre: en EE. UU., la Ley de Ajuste Cubano (Cuban Adjustment Act) permite que 123 000 cubanos soliciten residencia permanente en EE. UU. *4 de noviembre: en Italia suceden excepcionales inundaciones aluvionales: el río Arno arrasa Florencia y Pisa con un caudal superior a los 4500 m3/s. Se dañan muchas obras de arte. *5 de noviembre: en África, 38 estados demandan que el Reino Unido utilice la fuerza contra el gobierno sde Rhodesia. *6 de noviembre: EE. UU. lanza el Lunar Orbiter 2. *7 de noviembre: en Cleveland (Ohio) se elige el primer alcalde negro en una ciudad estadounidense. *8 de noviembre: en Massachusetts (EE. UU.), el ex fiscal general, Edward Brooke, se vuelve el primer senador negro desde la Reconstrucción. *8 de noviembre: en California, el actor republicano Ronald Reagan es elegido gobernador. *11 de noviembre: en Israel, una mina mata a tres paramilitares en la frontera de la Ribera Occidental. *11 de noviembre: en España, el dictador Franco amnistía a sus falangistas) por los crímenes que cometieron durante la Guerra Civil Española. *15 de noviembre: la nave Gemini 12, que transporta a los astronautas James A. Lovell y Buzz Aldrin, ameriza en el océano Atlántico 600 km al este de las Bahamas. *15 de noviembre: cerca de Londres (Reino Unido), la policía captura a Harry Maurice Roberts, quien había matado a tres policías en agosto. *16 de noviembre: en EE. UU., el médico Sam Sheppard es absuelto de su segundo juicio por asesinato de su esposa embarazada en 1954. *17 de noviembre: la Asamblea General de la ONU funda la Organización para el Desarrollo de la Industria. *17 de noviembre: sobre Arizona (EE. UU.) pasa una espectacular lluvia de meteoritos de las Leónidas durante veinte minutos (a razón de 2300 por minuto). *21 de noviembre: en Togo, el ejército aplasta una tentativa de golpe de estado. *28 de noviembre: en Nueva York se estrena Black and White Ball (llamada El partido del siglo), de Truman Capote. *30 de noviembre: Barbados se independiza del Reino Unido. Diciembre *1 de diciembre: en Reino Unido, los primeros ministros Harold Wilson (del Reino Unido) e Ian Smith (de Rhodesia) negocian sobre el buque HMS Tiger en el mar Mediterráneo. *1 de diciembre: en Alemania Occidental, Kurt Georg Kiesinger es elegido canciller. *2 de diciembre: en ONU se reelige a U Thant como secretario general. *3 de diciembre: en Macao se realizan demostraciones anti-portuguesas. Al día siguiente se declara el toque de queda. *7 de diciembre: en Siria, el gobierno ofrece armas a los rebeldes jordanos. *7 de diciembre: Barbados es aceptada en las Naciones Unidas. *8 de diciembre: en el mar Egeo frente a Creta mueren 217 al hundirse el ferry Heraklion (de Typaldos Line). *14 de diciembre: en España se realiza un referéndum acerca de la Ley Orgánica de la Edad. *15 de diciembre: Walt Disney muere de cáncer de pulmón a la edad de 65. *16 de diciembre: el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU aprueba el embargo de petróleo contra Rhodesia. *16 de diciembre: la ONU declara el Pacto de Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales. *17 de diciembre: el gobierno de Sudáfrica no se adhiere al embargo comercial contra Rhodesia. *18 de diciembre: en Perú, Luis Bedoya Reyes funda el Partido Popular Cristiano, el cual hoy en día es el tercer partido más antiguo del Perú aún en actividad. *20 de diciembre: en Morlaix (Francia) los avicultores bretones realizan una huelga. *20 de diciembre: Harold Wilson retira todos sus ofrecimientos previos al gobierno de Rhodesia y anuncia que sólo aceptará la independencia si se crea un gobierno con mayoría negra. *22 de diciembre: Rhodesia: el primer ministro Ian Smith declara que él considera que su país ya es una república (abandona la Commonwealth británica). *26 de diciembre: en EE. UU., el controvertido nacionalista negro Ron Karenga —titular de la cátedra de Estudios Negros de la Universidad Estatal de California en Long Beach— celebra la primera kwanzaa (celebración para negros estadounidenses, que dura hasta el 1 de enero). *27 de diciembre: en Pekín (China) se reúnen diez mil Guardias Rojos denunciando al presidente Liu Shaoqi. *31 de diciembre: en Alemania, Walter Ulbricht propone negociaciones acerca de la unificación de las dos Alemanias. *31 de diciembre: en el museo Dulwich Picture Gallery de Londres (Reino Unido) se roban pinturas por el valor de varios millones de libras esterlinas. Se recuperan días después. *31 de diciembre: en la República Democrática del Congo, el gobierno toma el control del sindicato minero de Alto Katanga. *Diciembre: en Francia se realiza el acuerdo de renuncia PCF-FGDS en la perspectiva de las legislativas. *Diciembre: en Inglaterra, el Equipo Team McLaren Mercedes es creado por Bruce McLaren, para su posterior debut en Fórmula 1 al año siguiente. *Diciembre: en el Festival de San Remo (Italia) debuta Caterina Caselli con Nessuno mi può giudicare. Fechas desconocidas *Burundi: el primer ministro Michel Micombero depone a Ntare V, quien a su vez había depuesto a su padre, el rey Mwambutsa IV. *EE. UU.: Bobby Seale y Huey P. Newton fundan el partido Pantera Negra. *Jamaica: el emperador de los rastafaris, Haile Selassie, visita por primera vez la isla caribeña, y es recibido por los líderes rastas. *URSS: Konstantin Chernenko (quien más tarde sería líder de la Unión Soviética, se vuelve candidato a miembro del Comité Central. *EE. UU.: Franklin y Penelope Rosemont fundan el Movimiento Surrealista en EE. UU. *Lise Meitner y Otto Hahn ganan el premio Fermi. *EE. UU.: el congreso crea el Consejo Nacional para los Recursos Marinos y el Desarrollo de la Ingeniería. *EE. UU.: Will Lang Jr. comienza la investigación de la revista Life acerca del asesinato de John F. Kennedy y la Comisión Warren. Pocos meses después, Holland McCombs detiene su investigación. *EE. UU.: Martin Richards diseña el lenguaje de programación BCPL. *Alemania: deja de producirse el automóvil DKW. *Sri Lanka: reunión (sangha) de los budistas theravada con la idea de unir diferencias y trabajar juntos. *Noruega: en Oslo, Terje Lømo observa por primera vez la LTP (potenciación a largo término), el mecanismo celular putativo del aprendizaje y la memoria. *India: la actriz Saira Banu se casa con el actor Dilip Kumar. Nacimientos Enero *1 de enero: Michael Imperioli, actor estadounidense. *6 de enero: Andrew Wood, cantante estadounidense (Mother Love Bone). *7 de enero: Corrie Sanders, boxeador sudafricano. *12 de enero: Rob Zombie, músico, cantante, artista y escritor estadounidense. *13 de enero: Patrick Dempsey, actor estadounidense. *14 de enero: Marco Hietala, músico finlandés. *18 de enero: Dave Batista, luchador profesional estadounidense. *18 de enero: Max Delupi, presentador argentino. *19 de enero: Stefan Edberg, tenista sueco. *20 de enero: Tracii Guns, guitarrista estadounidense (Guns N' Roses). *29 de enero: Romario de Souza Faría, futbolista brasileño. *31 de enero: Brian Mikkelsen, político danés. Febrero *1 de febrero: Michelle Akers, futbolista estadounidense. *3 de febrero: José Manuel Rodríguez Carretero, político español. *6 de febrero: Rick Astley, cantante británico. *7 de febrero: Ute Geweniger, nadadora alemana. *7 de febrero: Kristin Otto, deportista y periodista alemana. *8 de febrero: Hristo Stoichkov, futbolista búlgaro. *9 de febrero: Ellen van Langen, atleta holandesa. *11 de febrero: Anthony Parker, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. *17 de febrero: Quorthon (Thomas Forsberg) músico sueco (Bathory). *19 de febrero: Paul Haarhuis, tenista holandés. *20 de febrero: Cindy Crawford, modelo, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *22 de febrero: Yahya Ayyash, líder palestino, principal fabricante de bombas de Hamas (m. 1996). *22 de febrero: Gigi Fernández, tenista puertorriqueña. *22 de febrero: Téa Leoni, actriz estadounidense. *24 de febrero: Alain Mabanckou, escritor congoleño. *24 de febrero: Billy Zane, actor estadounidense. *25 de febrero: Alexis Denisof, actor estadounidense. *28 de febrero: Paulo Futre, futbolista portugués Marzo *4 de marzo: Kevin Johnson, baloncestista estadounidense. *4 de marzo: Grand Puba (Brand Nubian), rapero estadounidense. *10 de marzo: Arthur (Jacques Essebag), presentador de televisión francés. *10 de marzo: Edie Brickell, cantautora estadounidense. *13 de marzo: Marcial Álvarez, actor español *18 de marzo: Jerry Cantrell, guitarrista estadounidense de rock. *21 de marzo: Armando Archundia, árbitro de fútbol mexicano. *25 de marzo: Tom Glavine, jugador de béisbol estadounidense. *25 de marzo: Jeff Healey, guitarrista, trompetitsta y cantante canadiense. *28 de marzo: Høgni Hoydal, político feroés. Abril *2 de abril: Teddy Sheringham, jugador británico de fútbol americano. *8 de abril: Robin Wright Penn, actriz estadounidense. *9 de abril: Thomas Doll, futbolista y entrenador alemán. *9 de abril: Cynthia Nixon, actriz estadounidense. *11 de abril: Lisa Stansfield, cantante británica. *14 de abril: André Boisclair, político canadiense. *14 de abril: Greg Maddux, jugador de béisbol estadounidense. *15 de abril: Samantha Fox, modelo y cantante británica. *18 de abril: Trine Hattestad, atleta noruega. *20 de abril: David Chalmers, filósofo australiano. *22 de abril: Jeffrey Dean Morgan, actor estadounidense. *24 de abril: Alessandro Costacurta, futbolista italiano. *27 de abril: Yoshihiro Togashi, mangaka japonés. *Jorge Galván Rosillo, escritor mexicano. Mayo *1 de mayo: Olaf Thon, futbolista alemán. *7 de mayo: Andrea Tafi, ciclista italiano. *8 de mayo: Marta Sánchez, cantante española. *8 de mayo: Cláudio Taffarel, porterp brasilero. *10 de mayo: Jonathan Edwards, atleta británico. *11 de mayo: Christoph Schneider, músico alemán (Rammstein). *12 de mayo: Stephen Baldwin, actor estadounidense. *12 de mayo: Bebel Gilberto, cantautora brasileña. *16 de mayo: Janet Jackson, cantante estadounidense. *19 de mayo: Polly Walker, actriz británica. *21 de mayo: Lisa Edelstein, actriz y guionista estadounidense. *24 de mayo: Éric Cantona, futbolista y actor francés. *24 de mayo: Francisco Javier Cruz, futbolista mexicano. *26 de mayo: Zola Budd, atleta sudafricana. *26 de mayo: Helena Bonham Carter, actriz británica. *30 de mayo: Thomas Häßler, futbolista alemán. *30 de mayo: Stephen Malkmus, cantante estadounidense (Pavement). Junio *3 de junio: Wumpscut, DJ alemán. *4 de junio: Cecilia Bartoli, mezzosoprano italiana. *6 de junio: Faure Gnassingbé, presidente de Togo. *6 de junio: Murdoc Niccals, bajista alemán (Gorillaz). *6 de junio: Anthony Yeboah, futbolista ghanés. *7 de junio: Lorenzo Silva, escritor español. *8 de junio: Julianna Margulies, actriz estadounidense. *8 de junio: Jens Kidman, músico sueco (Meshuggah). *13 de julio: David X. Cohen, escenógrafo y productor televisivo estadounidense. *13 de junio: Luis Merlo: actor español. *14 de junio: Matt Freeman, músico estadounidense. *16 de junio: Jan Železný, atleta checo. *17 de junio: Christy Canyon, actriz pornográfica estadounidense. *22 de junio: Michael Park, copiloto de rally británico (m. 2005). *25 de junio: Dikembe Mutombo, baloncestista congoleño. *27 de junio: J. J. Abrams, escritor y productor de cine y televisión británico. *27 de junio: Aigars Kalvītis, presidente de Letonia. *28 de junio: John Cusack, actor estadounidense. *30 de junio: Marton Csokas, actor neozelandés. *30 de junio: Mike Tyson, boxeador estadounidense. Julio *3 de julio: Daniel Plaza, atleta olímpico español. *3 de julio: Moisés Alou, beisbolista estadounidense. *5 de julio: Robert Diggs, rapero estadounidense. *5 de julio: Claudia Wells, actriz estadounidense. *5 de julio: Gianfranco Zola, futbolista italiano. *7 de julio: Gundula Krause, violinista popular alemana. *9 de julio: Eric Melvin, músico alemán de la banda NOFX. *11 de julio: Cheb Mami, cantante argelino. *12 de julio: Ana Torrent, actriz española. *13 de julio: Gerald Levert, cantante estadounidense. *14 de julio: Alessio Boni, actor italiano. *14 de julio: Matthew Fox, actor estadounidense. *15 de julio: Dimitris P. Kraniotis, poeta griego. *18 de julio: Dan O'Brien, luchador estadounidense. *22 de julio: Shawn Michaels, luchador estadounidense. *29 de julio: Sally Gunnell, atleta olímpica británica. *29 de julio: Richard Steven Horvitz, actor de doblaje estadounidense. *31 de julio: Dean Cain, actor estadounidense. Agosto *7 de agosto: Jimmy Wales, fundador de Wikipedia (estadounidense). *10 de agosto: Udo Bölts, ciclista alemán. *10 de agosto: Hansi Kürsch, cantante alemán de la banda de música metálica Blind Guardian. *11 de agosto: Juan Bonilla, escritor español. *11 de agosto: Juan María Solare, compositor y pianista argentino. *12 de agosto: Carlos Álvarez, barítono español. *12 de agosto: Les Ferdinand, futbolista británico. *14 de agosto: Halle Berry, actriz estadounidense. *17 de agosto: Doug E. Fresh, músico (Beatbox). *17 de agosto: Rodney Mullen, patinador de skate estadounidense. *17 de agosto: Patrick D. Frutos, locutor y periodista musical franco-español. *17 de agosto: René Higuita, futbolista colombiano. *20 de agosto: Miguel Albaladejo, director de cine español. *20 de agosto: Dimebag Darrell, guitarrista de Pantera y Damageplan (m. 2004). *22 de agosto: GZA, músico estadounidense de rap (Wu-Tang Clans). *23 de agosto: Rik Smits, basquetbolista neerlandés. *26 de agosto: Shirley Manson, cantante escocesa y líder del grupo Garbage. *28 de agosto: René Higuita, futbolista colombiano. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: Tim Hardaway, basquetbolista estadounidense. *2 de septiembre: Salma Hayek, actriz mexicana. *2 de septiembre: Olivier Panis, piloto francés de Fórmula 1. *4 de septiembre: Yanka Dyagileva, cantante rusa. *6 de septiembre: Eduardo Maruri, político y empresario ecuatoriano. *8 de septiembre: Carola Häggkvist, cantante sueca. *9 de septiembre: Adam Sandler, actor, comediante, productor y compositor estadounidense. *10 de septiembre: Jordi Tarrés, piloto español heptacampeón del mundo de trial. *12 de septiembre: Ben Folds, cantante y pianista estadounidense. *13 de septiembre: Francine Gálvez, periodista y presentadora española. *15 de septiembre: Dejan Savićević, futbolista yugoslavo. *16 de septiembre: Kevin Young, atleta estadounidense. *18 de septiembre: Gabino Diego, actor español. *27 de septiembre: Jovanotti, cantante rapero italiano. Octubre *1 de octubre: George Weah, futbolista y político liberiano. *2 de octubre: Rodney Anoai, campeón de WWF, Yokozuna (m. 2000). *6 de octubre: Tommy Stinson, bajista estadounidense. *9 de octubre: David Cameron, político británico. *10 de octubre: Tony Adams, futbolista británico. *12 de octubre: Brian Kennedy, músico y escritor irlandés. *12 de octubre: Carlos Bernard, actor estadounidense. *20 de octubre: Stefan Raab, estrella de comedias, presentador y productor de televisión alemán. *23 de octubre: Alessandro Zanardi, piloto italiano. *24 de octubre: Roman Arkadiévich Abramóvich, magnate soviético del petróleo y gobernador de la región Chukotka. Noviembre *2 de noviembre: David Schwimmer, actor estadounidense (de la serie televisiva Friends). *6 de noviembre: Paul Gilbert, músico estadounidense. *6 de noviembre: Laurent Lafforgue, matemático francés. *6 de noviembre: Christian Lorenz, músico alemán (Rammstein). *17 de noviembre: Jeff Buckley, cantante y guitarrista estadounidense (m. 1997). *17 de noviembre: Sophie Marceau, actriz francesa. *18 de noviembre: Jorge Camacho Cordón, poeta en esperanto y en español. *19 de noviembre: Gail Devers, atleta estadounidense. *23 de noviembre: Vincent Cassel, actor francés (Irreversible, Ríos color púrpura). *25 de noviembre: Tim Armstrong, músico estadounidense. *29 de noviembre: John Bradshaw Layfield, luchador estadounidense. *30 de noviembre: Mika Salo, piloto finlandés de Fórmula 1. Diciembre *1 de diciembre: Andrew Adamson, cineasta neozelandés. *5 de diciembre: Patricia Kaas, cantante francesa. *7 de diciembre: C. Thomas Howell, actor estadounidense. *7 de diciembre: Linn Ullmann, periodista y escritor noruego. *8 de diciembre: Sinéad O'Connor, cantante irlandesa. *12 de diciembre: Yoshihiro Asai, luchador profesional japonés. *12 de diciembre: Royce Gracie, luchador profesional de artes marciales mixtas brasileño. *14 de diciembre: Lucrecia Martel, directora de cine argentina. *14 de diciembre: Helle Thorning-Schmidt, político danés. *19 de diciembre: Alberto Tomba, esquiador italiano. *21 de diciembre: Kiefer Sutherland, actor canadiense. *25 de diciembre: Mauro Picotto, DJ italiano. *27 de diciembre: Bill Goldberg, psicólogo, jugador retirado de fútbol americano y luchador profesional estadounidense. *29 de diciembre: Dexter Holland, músico estadounidense (The Offspring). Fallecimientos Enero *1 de enero: Vincent Auriol, político francés, presidente de Francia (1946-1954) (n. 1884). *11 de enero: Alberto Giacometti, escultor y pintor suizo (n. 1901). *11 de enero: Hannes Kolehmainen, atleta finlandés (n. 1889). *14 de enero: Barry Fitzgerald, actor irlandés (n. 1888). *14 de enero: Curt Backeberg, botánico alemán (n. 1894). *15 de enero (según otros, el 14): Serguéi Pavlóvich Koroliov, ingeniero ruso (n. 1906). *15 de enero: Abubakar Tafawa Balewa, político nigeriano, presidente de Nigeria (1957-1966) (n. 1912). *22 de enero: Herbert Marshall, actor británico (n. 1890). Febrero *1 de febrero: Buster Keaton, actor, escenógrafo y cineasta estadounidense (n. 1895). *12 de febrero: Wilhelm Röpke, economista alemán (n. 1899). *12 de febrero: Elio Vittorini, escritor italiano (n. 1908). *13 de febrero: Marguerite Long, pianista francesa. *15 de febrero: Camilo Torres Restrepo, sacerdote, teólogo, sociólogo y guerrillero colombiano (n. 1929). *17 de febrero: Hans Hofmann, pintor alemán (n. 1880). *18 de febrero: Robert Rossen, guionista, cineasta y productor estadounidense (n. 1908). *20 de febrero: Chester William Nimitz, militar estadounidense (n. 1885). *26 de febrero: Gino Severini, pintor italiano (n. 1883). Marzo *1 de marzo: Fritz G. Houtermans, físico alemán (n. 1903). *5 de marzo: Anna Andreievna Ajmátova, escritora y poetisa rusa (n. 1889). *10 de marzo: Frits Zernike, físico neerlandés, premio Nobel de Física (n. 1888). *15 de marzo: Abe Saperstein, empresario estadounidense (n. 1902). *28 de marzo: Ramón María Aller Ulloa, astrónomo español. Abril *1 de abril: Flann O'Brien, escritor y humorista irlandés (n. 1911). *2 de abril: Cecil Scott Forester, escritor y periodista inglés (n. 1899). *10 de abril: Evelyn Waugh, novelista satírica británica (n. 1903). *11 de abril: Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, militar salvadoreño (n. 1882). *13 de abril: Carlo Carrà, pintor fascista italiano. *13 de abril: Georges Duhamel, escritor francés (n. 1884). *19 de abril: Javier Solís, cantante mexicano (n. 1931). *24 de abril: Josef Dietrich, militar nazi aleman (n. 1892). Mayo *15 de mayo: Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, militar salvadoreño (n. 1882). *17 de mayo: Felix Steiner, militar alemán (n. 1896). *30 de mayo: Wäinö Aaltonen, escultor finlandés (n. 1894). Junio *7 de junio: Jean Arp, escultor, pintor y poeta germano-francés (n. 1886). *12 de junio: Hermann Scherchen, director de orquesta alemán (n. 1891). *19 de junio: Ed Wynn, actor estadounidense (n. 1886). *20 de junio (según otros, el 20 de julio): Georges Lemaître, sacerdote católico, astrónomo, físico y astrofísico belga (n. 1894). *27 de junio: Arthur Waley, sinólogo británico (n. 1889). *30 de junio: Giuseppe Farina, piloto italiano de automóviles (n. 1906). Julio *5 de julio: George de Hevesy, químico húngaro, premio Nobel de Química en 1943 (n. 1885). *10 de julio: Malvina Hoffman, escultora estadounidense. *12 de julio: Daisetz Teitaro Suzuki, escritor japonés (n. 1870). *13 de julio: Victorio Macho, escultor español. *21 de julio: Philipp Frank, filósofo, físico y matemático austriaco (n. 1884). *24 de julio (según otros, el 23): Montgomery Clift, actor estadounidense (n. 1920). *29 de julio: Edward Gordon Craig, actor, cineasta y escenógrafo inglés (n. 1872). *31 de julio: Bud Powell, pianista estadounidense (n. 1924). *31 de julio: Alexander von Falkenhausen, militar alemán (n. 1878). Agosto *6 de agosto: Cordwainer Smith, escritor estadounidense (n. 1913). *24 de agosto: Tadeusz Komorowski, militar polaco (n. 1895). *31 de agosto: Rocky Marciano, boxeador estadounidense. Septiembre *3 de septiembre: Cécile Sorel, actriz francesa. *6 de septiembre: Margaret Sanger, activista estadounidense (n. 1879). *6 de septiembre: Hendrik Frensch Verwoerd, sociólogo y político neerlandés (n. 1901). *12 de septiembre: Santiago Pampillón, activista estudiantil y obrero argentino. *17 de septiembre: Fritz Wunderlich, tenor lírico alemán (n. 1930). *21 de septiembre: Paul Reynaud, político francés. *28 de septiembre (según otros, el 22): André Bretón, poeta y escritor francés (n. 1896). Octubre *8 de octubre: Célestin Freinet, pedagogo francés (n. 1896). *10 de octubre: Otto Pankok, pintor, dibujante y escultor alemán (n. 1893). *13 de octubre: Clifton Webb, actor estadounidense (n. 1889). *17 de octubre: Cléo de Mérode, bailarín clásico francés (n. 1875). *17 de octubre: Wieland Wagner, director de ópera y escenógrafo alemán (n. 1917). *18 de octubre: Elizabeth Arden, cosmetóloga y empresaria canadiense (n. 1878). Noviembre *2 de noviembre: Petrus Josephus Wilhelmus Debye (82), físico y químico neerlandés, premio Nobel de Química en 1936 (n. 1884). *2 de noviembre: Mississippi John Hurt, guitarrista y cantante de blues (n. 1893). *5 de noviembre: Dietrich von Choltitz, general alemán, comandante nazi de París en 1944 (n. 1894). *23 de noviembre: Alvin Langdon Coburn, fotógrafo estadounidense (n. 1882). Diciembre *2 de diciembre: Luitzen Egbertus Jan Brouwer, matemático neerlandés (n. 1881). *5 de diciembre: Sylvère Maes, ciclista belga (n. 1909). *15 de diciembre: Walt Disney, dibujante, caricaturista, animador y productor de películas estadounidense (n. 1901). *23 de diciembre: Heimito von Doderer, escritor austriaco (n. 1896). *24 de diciembre: Gaspar Cassadó, violonchelista español (n. 1897). *27 de diciembre: Guillermo Stábile, futbolista argentino (n. 1906). Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Vicente Soto obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La zancada. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica *31 de enero: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar soviética Luna 9, destinada a realizar un alunizaje suave. Deporte *30 de julio: Inglaterra: Campeonato mundial de fútbol: La selección anfitriona gana su primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al ganar en la final a Alemania Federal por 4:2. *El FC Barcelona se proclama, por tercera vez, campeón de la Copa de Ferias (Copa de la UEFA). *Midget: Efrén Chemolli Sr. gana sus dos primeros campeonatos (el Nocturno y el Argentino), de los 12 que conseguiría a lo largo de su carrera. *Jack Brabham se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por vigésimoseptima vez. *Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Santa Fe (4ª vez). *Rodeo chileno: Abelino Mora y Miguel Lamoliatte ganan el Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 1966. *Nace el Algeciras BM, club español de balonmano que milita en la Liga Asobal Cine *''Un homme et une femme'' (en español Un hombre y una mujer), de Claude Lelouch y Signore e Signori (en español Señoras y señores), de Pietro Germi ganan el Gran Premio del Festival de Cannes. Batman La Película con Adam West y Burt Ward Premios Óscar *Mejor película: A Man For All Seasons (en español Un hombre para la eternidad) de Fred Zinnemann (Columbia Films). *Mejor actor: Paul Scofield, por Un hombre para la eternidad. *Mejor actriz: Elizabeth Taylor, por Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf? ''(¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?). *Mejor actor secundario: Walter Matthau, por The Fortune Cook (En bandeja de plata). *Mejor actriz secundaria: Sandy Dennis, por ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?. *Mejor director: Fred Zinnemann, por Un hombre para la eternidad. *Mejor guión adaptado: Robert Bolt, por Un hombre para la eternidad. *Mejor guión original: Claude Lelouch y Pierre Uytterhoeven, por Un hombre y una mujer. *Mejor fotografía en blanco y negro: Haskell Wexler, por ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?. *Mejor fotografía en color: Ted Moore, por Un hombre para la eternidad. *Mejor decoración en blanco y negro: Richard Sylbert y George James Hopkins, por ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?. *Mejor decoración en color: Jach Martin Smith, Dale Hennesy, Walter M. Scott y Stuart A. Reiss, por Fantastic Voyage (Viaje alucinante). *Mejor sonido: Franklin E. Milton, por Grand Prix (Grand Prix). *Mejor canción: Born Free (John Barry y Don Black), de Born Free (Nacida libre). *Mejor banda sonora original: John Barry, por Nacida libre. *Mejor banda sonora adaptada: Ken Thorne, por A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (Golfus de Roma). *Mejor montaje: Fredric Steinkamp, Henry Berman, Stewart Linder y Frank Santillo, por Grand Prix. *Mejores efectos de sonido: Gordon Daniel, por Grand Prix. *Mejores efectos visuales: Art Cruickshank, por Viaje alucinante. *Mejor vestuario en blanco y negro: Irene Sharaff, por ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?. *Mejor vestuario en color: Elizabeth Haffenden y Joan Bridge, por Un hombre para la eternidad. *Mejor película extranjera: Un homme et une femme (en español Un hombre y una mujer), de Claude Lelouch (Francia). *Mejor corto de animación: Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass Double Feature (Hubley-Paramount). *Mejor corto de imagen real: Wild Wings (Inglaterra). *Mejor cortometraje documental: A Year Toward Tomorrow (Office Economic Opportunity). *Mejor largometraje documental: The War Game (El juego de la guerra), de Peter Watkins (Pathe Contemporary Films). *Óscares especiales: a Y. Frank Freeman, por los servicios prestados a la Academia; a Yakima Canutt, como pionero de los especialistas y dobles cinematográficos. *Óscar en memoria de Irving Thalberg: Robert Wise. *Óscar humanitario Jean Hersholt: George Bagnall. Música *5 de agosto (según otros, el 8): en Reino Unido, The Beatles lanzan Revólver (octubre). *16 de mayo: en EE. UU., los Beach Boys lanzan su álbum Pet Sounds, de peculiar belleza por sus armonías vocales. Un disco muy dolido y personal compuesto por el talentoso líder de la banda, Brian Wilson. *Junio: en EE. UU., Frank Zappa y su grupo The Mothers of Invention aparecen en el panorama musical con su primer disco Freak Out! (álbum doble), que revoluciona la música con sus sonidos bizarros, la estructura de las canciones, la extravagante instrumentación y su aversión por la psicodelia imperante. *En EE. UU., Bob Dylan triunfa con su brillante álbum Blonde on Blonde, aclamado como uno de los mejores discos de la historia del rock. Contiene el sencillo I Want You, una de las piezas más románticas e impactantes del cantautor estadounidense, y los míticos '' Rainy day woman #12&35'', '' Just like a woman'', Sad eyed lady of the lowlands y '' Visions of Johanna '' entre otros. *Reino Unido: el grupo de rock Cream —conformado por el guitarrista Eric Clapton, el baterista Ginger Baker y el bajista, vocalista y compositor Jack Bruce— debuta con el álbum Fresh Cream. *Reino Unido: el cantautor escocés Donovan triunfa con su LP Sunshine Superman uno de los primeros álbumes de música psicodélica. Música clásica *Dmitri Shostakovich renuncia finalmente a componer una ópera sobre El Don apacible de Mijaíl Shólojov en la que había estado trabajando durante los primeros meses del año; transmite su decisión a Sofia Jentova y Boris Tishchenko en sendas cartas. El estreno de la obra estaba programado para la temporada del Bolshoi 1966/1967. Televisión Premios Nóbel *Física: Alfred Kastler. *Química: Robert S. Mulliken. *Medicina: Peyton Rous y Charles Brenton Huggins. *Literatura: Shmuel Yosef Agnon y Nelly Sachs. *Paz: no otorgado. Destinado al fondo especial de esta sección de los premios. Enlaces externos Categoría:Siglo XX Categoría:1966